<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night to Remember by RatthewHolt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447116">A Night to Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatthewHolt/pseuds/RatthewHolt'>RatthewHolt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>3Below, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eli Wears A Skirt, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Krel Wears A Dress, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, School Dances, its canon, krel and claire are bffs, you can pry kreli from my cold dead yearning hands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatthewHolt/pseuds/RatthewHolt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aja and Krel meet their friends at an Arcadia Oaks High school dance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aja Tarron &amp; Krel Tarron, Claire Nuñez &amp; Krel Tarron, Claire Nuñez &amp; Mary Wang, Darci Scott &amp; Mary Wang, Eli Pepperjack &amp; Krel Tarron, Eli Pepperjack/Krel Tarron, Jim Lake Jr. &amp; Aja Tarron, Jim Lake Jr. &amp; Krel Tarron, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Shannon Longhannon/Shannon Longhannon's Girlfriend, Steve Palchuk &amp; Eli Pepperjack, Steve Palchuk/Aja Tarron, Toby Domzalski &amp; Jim Lake Jr., Toby Domzalski/Darci Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aja and Krel stand just outside Arcadia Oaks High, next to the gym entrance. Krel fusses with the edges of his suit.</p><p>“Do you think we overdressed?” Krel asks, unsure.</p><p>“Nonsense, little brother!” Aja puts her hands in the air, flaunting her identical suit, only a vibrant shade of red in color as opposed to Krel’s deep blue. “I think you look lively!”</p><p>“As do you.” Krel agrees. “But… do the adolescent humans really get this extravagant for a dance at their place of education?”</p><p>Before they could push open the doors and head inside, a voice cut them off.</p><p>“Yo! Aja! Krel!”</p><p>Toby runs from across the school’s front lawn over to the two of them. By the time he reaches the both of them, he’s bent over holding his knees, panting.</p><p>“You know you didn’t have to run all the way over to us, Toby. We… saw you coming.” Krel says.</p><p>“Just wanted… to catch up… and say hey!” Toby coughs a little bit, before he’s able to stand up straight again.</p><p>“Nice outfit!” Aja bends down and touches the fabric of Toby’s tuxedo.</p><p>“Aww, thanks, Aj! I had to go all out for this dance. Only the best for my spring fling queen, Darci.” Toby smiles into the air.</p><p>“Darci’s a queen? Lively!” Aja giggles.</p><p>Toby sighs, but smiles.</p><p>“Never a dull moment with you guys. Hey, let’s head inside! Jimbo and Claire are already here, and I think Steve and Eli are, too.” Toby swings open the doors and walks inside.</p><p>Aja and Krel follow right behind him, and find themselves in amazement at the rather elegant sight of the high school gym. No longer does it reek of sweat and teenage suffering, instead it smells more like the ballrooms on Akiridion-5, when their parents would host parties for guests.</p><p>The gym is lit by stage lights and the bright moon outside the windows, providing the perfect mood lighting for the dance. Gaggles of students huddle together scattered throughout the gym, all of them dressed in various forms of suits and dresses. Aja observes this and hums to Krel.</p><p>“See, little brother? Everyone here looks just as good as you do!” Aja assures him.</p><p>“So it seems.” Krel nods. “I wonder what Eli is wearing…”</p><p>“Why?” Aja raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“Just-- Just because he doesn’t strike me as a person to wear a suit! That’s all.” Krel rubs the back of his head with an innocent smile.</p><p>Toby approaches a small group of people, Jim and Claire among them. Claire wears a purple dress with black shoulder straps, while Jim was talked into matching tuxes with Toby.</p><p>“Jimbo! Look what I found outside!” Toby gestures to the Akiridion siblings, who approach the group, consisting of those three, plus Darci, Mary, Shannon, and her girlfriend.</p><p>“There you are, TP!” Darci exclaims, kissing him on the cheek. “I thought you ditched me.”</p><p>“I would never!” Toby places a hand to his chest earnestly. Darci just chuckles.</p><p>Upon seeing them, Claire grins and wraps her arms around Krel.</p><p>“Hey, you! Haven’t seen you outside of school in a while!” Claire smiles.</p><p>“I’ve been kept busy in my lab most nights.” Krel explains.</p><p>“Ugh, you sound like Jim and his unwavering devotion to being the trollhunter.” Claire nudges her boyfriend, who just crosses his arms defiantly.</p><p>“It’s a time consuming job! You should know, I had to rescue you from your own body.” Jim retorts.</p><p>Aja snorts and laughs at both of them.</p><p>“You two should hang out more.” She remarks as she gives Jim a fist bump greeting.</p><p>Claire and Aja trade a greeting hug right as the next song starts.</p><p>“Ooh, I love this song! Come dance with us Claire Bear!” Mary grabs Claire by the wrist and drags her to the dance floor.</p><p>“Wanna dance?” Darci turns to Toby.</p><p>“I would, but I’m still waiting for Eli. He was supposed to bring us some punch while I waited for Aja and Krel.” Toby pouts.</p><p>Krel perks up, and his eyes wander until they land on the punch bowl across the gym. He doesn’t see anyone standing by it, anyone he’s looking for, at least.</p><p>Out of nowhere, an arm wraps around Krel’s body, and another one ruffles through his hair.</p><p>“What up, buttsnack?” Steve teases, messing with Krel’s hair a little bit until the latter shoves him away.</p><p>“Hey! NOT my hair.” Krel growls.</p><p>“It’s not even real, though! …Technically. Wait, is it real?” Steve pauses.</p><p>“Hi, Steve.” Aja walks over to him and plants a quick kiss on his lips. Steve grins in a lopsided way after she pulls away.</p><p>“Steve, where’s--?” Krel goes to ask.</p><p>“Hey guys! I’ve got the punch!” Eli declares triumphantly as he pushes through the crowd of dancing students. He’s carrying five cups of punch, and one is about to spill.</p><p>“Thanks, Eli!” Jim graciously takes one of the cups.</p><p>Before Eli can hand off another one, a student behind him accidentally elbows him in the back. Eli yelps and the punch glass about to fall finally does. Toby tries in vain to catch it, but to no avail.</p><p>“Aww, man… I’m sorry.” Eli lowers his head.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay, Eli.” Aja comforts him by placing a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, your outfit is pretty cool!”</p><p>“You think so?” Eli questions with a tiny smile.</p><p>Krel takes this second to observe Eli’s outfit. He’s wearing a denim jacket over a plain white tee on his top half, and on his bottom half, he’s wearing a dark navy blue and green pattern skirt that goes down to his calves. On the skirt is the image of the alien emoji copied all around its circumference.</p><p>“I thought you guys would like the design. I was kinda scared to wear it…” Eli rubs his arm bashfully.</p><p>“Why would you be scared to wear it?” Aja tilts her head.</p><p>“Because the jerks in this school can’t handle a boy in a skirt.” Toby scoffs.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Eli, you look really nice tonight.” Jim smiles.</p><p>“Thanks, guys. What d’you think, Krel? Does my outfit theme get a laugh out of you?” Eli looks up at Krel, who has been staring at Eli in awe this entire time.</p><p>“...You look… beautiful.” Krel murmurs.</p><p>“Huh?” Eli leans a little closer, barely able to hear him over the music.</p><p>“Ah! Haha, yes! I am surprised you had a skirt like that lying around!” Krel chuckles, once again letting the heat in his cheeks subside.</p><p>“What’s up with the brainiac? Did you forget to screw in your motherboard properly before coming here tonight?” Steve mocks.</p><p>Krel slaps his wrist, which elicits a shriek from Steve.</p><p>“Don’t look at me, you provoked him.” Aja holds her hands out in front of her.</p><p>“Come on guys! Let’s go join Claire and Mary on the dance floor! They’re playing the best songs!” Shannon encourages.</p><p>“I think I could do better, actually.” Krel points out, although no one hears him.</p><p>Jim downs his glass of punch in one big gulp, then tosses the plastic cup aside. He turns to the group of his friends all waiting around, and a grin creeps onto his face.</p><p>“Let’s dance.”</p><p>Aja holds her hand out to Steve, and the two slide back and forth alongside each other, moving with the beat.</p><p>Mary and Darci shake their heads back and forth to a heavy rock song, belting the lyrics out as it plays.</p><p>Krel bobs his head along to a pop song, while Eli dances solo nearby. He almost makes a move, he feels his leg twitch in anticipation, but he remains stationary.</p><p>Jim and Toby laugh hysterically while spinning around in circles to a song, their hands intertwined so they don’t go flying. Claire and Krel dance side by side, mimicking the other’s dance moves until both of them are laughing.</p><p>“Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance!” Aja cheers to herself while she closes her eyes and lets the music move her body. Steve cheers her on from beside her.</p><p>Eli and Shannon jump up and down to a peppy song, their glasses bouncing up and down from their noses each time.</p><p>Darci spins Toby around and dips him right as another song concludes, while Jim and Claire watch and cheer them on.</p><p>Eventually, all of them are dancing to the beat of the DJ’s music off to the side near the punch bowl.</p><p>“Man… that was FUN!” Steve laughs.</p><p>“I think that’s the most fun I’ve had in this building… ever!” Mary exclaims.</p><p>“I wish I wore something under this suit. This gym feels even hotter now.” Krel tugs at the collar of his suit.</p><p>“Come on, DJ Kleb! You just gotta get back into the spirit of the dance!” Eli encourages.</p><p>“Yeah, c’mon, Krel! Feel the music!” Claire agrees.</p><p>“You know you want to get back out there, little brother!” Aja lightly jabs him in the side.</p><p>“Alright, tell you what,” Eli begins. “You, me, dance off, right here.”</p><p>Before Krel can even agree or disagree to it, Eli breaks out his signature dance moves.</p><p>“Yeah, Eli! That’s how the Creepslayerz DO IT!” Steve cheers his best friend on.</p><p>Eli goes to moonwalk backwards, only to run into a boy walking by and accidentally stepping on his shoe.</p><p>“What the hell?!” The boy shouts.</p><p>“Oh, s-sorry! I didn’t mean to bump into you!” Eli gulps and takes a step back.</p><p>“Watch what you’re doing, dweeb.” He scoffs, then looks down at what Eli is wearing. “Oh, nice DRESS, Pepperjack.”</p><p>“I-It’s a skirt.” Eli mumbles while he fixes his glasses.</p><p>“How’s the ladies bathroom, huh?” The boy taunts, lightly pushing Eli’s shoulder.</p><p>“Hey! Leave him alone!” Toby shouts.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Make me, tubby.” He sneers.</p><p>“If I had my warhammer right now I’d--“ Toby fumes.</p><p>Before he can finish his angry threat, Krel shoves himself between Eli and the bully, a dark look in his eyes.</p><p>“You take a BIG step back right now, or things will get even more ugly than that large sized PIZZA you call a face!” Krel growls at the bully.</p><p>“Ohhh, nice.” Claire murmurs, fist bumping Aja.</p><p>“So now the foreigner from out of town is gonna fight for you? This night just gets even better.” The bully grabs Krel by the shoulders and goes to shove him down.</p><p>“HEY, STOP!” Jim yells.</p><p>“Let go of me!” Krel grunts.</p><p>He jabs his knee up into the bully’s gut, and tries to kick him back, but fails.</p><p>“K-Krel!” Eli shrieks, on the verge of tears.</p><p>“GGRRAAHHH!” The bully shoves Krel back as hard as he possibly can.</p><p>Straight into the punch table.</p><p>The bowl of punch tilts forward and completely soaks Krel and his nice suit.</p><p>“AGH, KLEB!” Krel yells in frustration.</p><p>“We’re not done yet.” The bully storms towards Krel, and just when it looks like Krel’s about to be punched, he’s not.</p><p>“Back off, pleb!” Steve sends the bully to the floor with a punch straight to the cheek.</p><p>He goes to stand up, when Coach Lawrence and Miss Janeth rush over to the scene.</p><p>“WHAT is going on here?!” Miss Janeth demands to know.</p><p>“He attacked Krel and Eli! We were trying to apologize for bumping into him and he started INSULTING them!” Claire crosses her arms.</p><p>“Steve, is this true?” Coach Lawrence looks at the tall blond.</p><p>“Yes, Dad- uh, Coach, err, Coach Dad. He spilled punch all over Krel and was gonna keep trying to hurt him so I, uhh… punched him.” Steve explains sheepishly.</p><p>Coach Lawrence nods.</p><p>“We’ll talk about your use of violence to solve problems at home, but right now, I’m proud of you for sticking up for your friends.” Coach Lawrence places a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Steve sniffles and hugs him in return. Mary rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Enough sappy crap! Can we get back to the jerkwad who just turned Krel into the punch bowl?” Mary reminds him.</p><p>“Oh! Right! You’re outta here, mister! And you’ve got three weeks detention for this!” Coach Lawrence decides.</p><p>“Let’s go, young man. You’ll be talking to Principal Uhl on Monday.” Miss Janeth leads the bully away by the shoulder.</p><p>“Pepperjack, Tarron, you two okay?” Coach Lawrence asks.</p><p>“I am alright. Just wet.” Krel responds.</p><p>“I’m okay. Thanks to Krel.” Eli looks over at Krel, although he isn’t looking back.</p><p>“Alright, good. Enjoy the rest of your dance.” Coach Lawrence walks off to chaperone the rest of the dance, while everyone else surrounds Krel.</p><p>“Dude, you were AWESOME SAUCE out there!” Toby throws his hands up in the air.</p><p>“That was even better than when Aja kicked Steve in the face!” Mary agrees.</p><p>“You were very brave, little brother.” Aja compliments.</p><p>“Yes, thank you very much for the praise. But can we please take this to the bathrooms, because I am currently soaking through every layer of clothing I am wearing.” Krel points out.</p><p>“Right, right, this way.” Jim leads the group of them out of the gym and to the nearest set of bathrooms.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Krel scrubs at his suit with dozens of paper towels, while Toby uses the air dryer to dry Krel’s socks.</p><p>“It’s not coming out. I think my suit is ruined.” Krel drops the paper towels and looks to the ground, defeated.</p><p>“Hey, say no more. I’m gonna call my mom.” Claire announces from the doorway to the boys’ room. “She might have something spare I can bring you.”</p><p>“Really? Claire, you’re the best!” Krel lightly hugs her.</p><p>“Don’t mention it. I’ll be right back.” Claire says just as she dials her mother’s number and walks briskly down the hall.</p><p>“Hey, where’s Eli?” Krel peeks out into the hall, seeing one particular tiny brunet missing.</p><p>“Steve and Aja are checking on him in the science lab. Steve’s concerned that his creepslaying partner got hurt.” Jim relays the info.</p><p>Krel nods, albeit slightly confused.</p><p>“Not like he could’ve gotten hurt, not when Krel the Badass stepped in.” Darci smirks.</p><p>“Guess DJ Kleb isn’t just a character, he lives inside you, waiting to be unleashed.” Toby waves his hands in a mysterious way.</p><p>“Come on, you guys. It wasn’t that big of a deal.” Krel turns away to run one side of his suit under the air dryer.</p><p>“Are you serious? Of COURSE it is!” Mary throws her hands in the air. “You just went toe to toe with one of the biggest bullies in school! Can't believe I didn’t record it!”</p><p>Before Krel can reply, Claire pokes her head into the bathroom.</p><p>“Good news, Krel! I called my mom, and she’s bringing over a spare outfit for you, since I… doubt you’re having any luck with punch removal.” Claire explains.</p><p>“You’d be correct on that.” Jim answers as he wrings out Krel’s socks. “Jeez, how did it even get DOWN here?!”</p><p>“My mom said she’d be here in five minutes. If you want to get in the big stall and wait, I’ll bring you the outfit so you can change.” Claire continues.</p><p>“Thank you, Claire, you’re a great friend.” Krel approaches her and places a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Oh, come here.” Claire tugs on his arm to give him a hug, but Krel pulls back.</p><p>“But I’ve--!”</p><p>“Got punch all over yourself? Yeah, I don’t mind.” Claire wraps her arms around Krel. “You’re a hero, whether you like it or not.”</p><p>When she lets go, she looks over at Jim.</p><p>“We should bring him and Aja on future trollhunting missions.” Claire suggests.</p><p>“Honestly? That’d probably be a great idea.” Jim chuckles in agreement.</p><p>“Alright, Krel? I’m gonna go wait for my mom, you guys just wait here.” Claire turns and runs off towards the exit doors.</p><p>No sooner does she leave, Steve, Aja, and Eli come walking over from the hall’s opposite direction.</p><p>“Eli! How are you doing?” Shannon asks, approaching the similar in height boy.</p><p>“I’m okay. Thanks, Shan.” Eli smiles.</p><p>“Is that Eli? How is he?” Krel almost shoves past Toby and Darci to come out into the hallway and see him.</p><p>“Oh, man, Krel… I’m so sorry about your suit. It’s gonna be ruined.” Eli hangs his head low, but Krel leans down and puts a gentle hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“It’s fine! Claire’s bringing me a change of clothes, so we can all get back to dancing and having fun, even if the music isn’t as good as mine.” Krel jokes.</p><p>His eyes light up when he sees Eli’s expression change from one of light guilt to that of happiness and laughter.</p><p>“You really are the best DJ, DJ Kleb.” Eli agrees.</p><p>“So, are we gonna get back to partying, or are we just gonna mingle around the bathrooms like a bunch of girls? Uh, no offense!” Steve stammers at the end, after getting exasperated glares from Mary and Darci.</p><p>“Sure, we can go back in. But Krel, though. I don't think he wants to go in with a punch soaked outfit.” Toby reminds everyone.</p><p>“It’s alright. You don’t have to wait for me. You guys go back in and enjoy the dance. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Krel smiles.</p><p>Eli looks back at Krel.</p><p>“But it’s not as fun without you!” He protests.</p><p>“Eli, you ESPECIALLY should go back in and enjoy yourself. And if anyone picks on your outfit, you know who to call.” Krel assures him. “Because you look absolutely amazing tonight, don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise.”</p><p>“Oh… th-thanks!” Eli rubs the back of his head, trying his hardest to stop the blush that is rising to his cheeks.</p><p>“You guys go on, we’ll wait here with Krel.” Jim says. “I’m waiting for Claire anyway.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t wanna go back in without Claire Bear just yet. We’re the girl squad tonight! Sorry, Jimmy Jim.” Mary looks over at him.</p><p>Jim just lightly rolls his eyes.</p><p>“You want me to wait with you, little brother?” Aja turns to her brother.</p><p>“It’s okay, you go have fun!” Krel encourages.</p><p>“Well… okay. See you guys in a few minutes!” Aja waves as they all walk back into the gym, leaving behind Krel, Jim, Toby, Darci, and Mary.</p><p>Jim peeks around a corner, and he waves to the others.</p><p>“Hey, she’s coming back!” He announces.</p><p>Sure enough, Claire jogs back around the corner, carrying Krel’s new outfit for the night in her arms.</p><p>“Oh em GEE!” Mary squeals at the sight of it.</p><p>“I know it’s… probably not what you were expecting. I hope it’s okay?” Claire holds it out to him.</p><p>Krel stares in awe at the outfit. He reaches out to touch it and lightly smiles. He looks up at Claire, and nods.</p><p>“I love it.”</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Everyone, minus Krel, is back in the gym, dancing calmly along to the song in the background.</p><p>“Is he almost done getting changed?” Eli wonders as he stares towards the doors leading to the hall.</p><p>“At this rate, buttsnack’s gonna miss the rest of the dance.” Steve chuckles.</p><p>“Steve. What did we talk about?” Aja puts her hands on her hips.</p><p>“No… calling my friends buttsnacks. Sorry.” Steve looks at his feet.</p><p>“You are forgiven.” Aja teases, kissing him on the cheek.</p><p>“Yo, what’s Tarron wearing?!” A shout from a nearby student makes everyone waiting for Krel turn and look.</p><p>Steve’s jaw drops. Mary squeals again and snaps a picture. Aja grins widely. Eli… Eli freezes.</p><p>Krel pushes gently past the last few students in his way to meet up with his friends. He’s now wearing a long, smooth, dark blue dress that goes down to his calves. A black strap goes around his waist, the shoulder straps also being the same color.</p><p>“Seklos and GAYLEN, little brother! You look… BEAUTIFUL!” Aja leaps at him and traps him in a bear hug.</p><p>“O-Okay, okay! Don’t get the dress wrinkled!” Krel gently pushes his sister off of him, but smiles at her enthusiasm.</p><p>“Whoa, dude! You look amazing!” Toby’s mouth hangs open.</p><p>“You really think so?” Krel smooths down the dress along his chest.</p><p>“Hey, my spare dress looks good on you.” Claire nudges his shoulder. “Tell you what, you can keep it if you like.”</p><p>“You should keep it!” Eli blurts out, all too suddenly.</p><p>Toby and Mary give him funny looks.</p><p>“I-I mean… if you want, duh! Heh.” Eli stammers.</p><p>“Well--“ Krel goes to answer, when the lights dim slightly, and the song changes to what both Eli and Krel were secretly dreading this whole time.</p><p>A slow song.</p><p>“Looks like it’s that time of the night.” Jim looks over at the dance floor, then extends a hand to Claire. “May I have this dance, my darling?”</p><p>Claire giggles at Jim’s fake, dramatic proposal and takes his hand.</p><p>“Yes, of course, Romeo.” Claire sighs while they head over to the dance floor.</p><p>Krel watches as Toby and Darci follow suit after Jim and Claire. Shannon and her girlfriend also quickly follow. Aja looks over at Steve.</p><p>“Do you want to dance, Steve?” Aja tilts her head.</p><p>“I-I… I don’t really know how to, uh… slow dance.” Steve rubs the back of his head.</p><p>Aja laughs quietly, and takes his hands in hers.</p><p>“Then let me lead.”</p><p>She pulls him along to the dance floor, leaving the two awkward boys, and Mary. Before the latter of the three can say anything, a boy shyly taps her on the shoulder. Mary turns and looks at him with a mostly bored expression. He warily extends his hand, nervous to even ask her to dance out loud.</p><p>Mary eyes the boy up and down, then shrugs.</p><p>“Eh, you’re kinda cute. Why not?” Mary sighs, taking the boy’s hand.</p><p>And then there were two.</p><p>Krel clears his throat, and Eli also goes to say something, but looks down at the alien pattern on his long skirt instead, blushing heavily.</p><p>“So, um--!” Both of them start at the same time, to which they both snap up and look each other in the eye.</p><p>“Sorry! Y-You go first!” They speak in unison once again.</p><p>“I just… wanted to ask you a question?” Krel rubs his hands together, face burning red.</p><p>“Yeah?” Eli finds his eyes wandering to the swishing part of Krel’s dress.</p><p>“I was wondering… if you… would like to… dance… with, uhh… me?”</p><p>Eli immediately perks up, and his mouth forms a small O shape.</p><p>“...I’d love to.” Eli giggles.</p><p>Krel feels the immense weight on his shoulder fly away and vanish. He almost laughs in victory, but settles for grabbing Eli by the wrist, gently, and dragging him over to the dance floor.</p><p>Jim and Claire are in each other’s arms, swaying back and forth to the slow music. Claire sees the two boys, hand in hand on the floor. She can’t help but smile proudly. Claire nudges Jim’s shoulder, and when he looks at her confused, she jerks her head in the direction of the two. Jim takes one look at them and smiles.</p><p>“No way!” Steve hisses in surprise from nearby, dancing with Aja. “Your brother and… the cheese slice?”</p><p>Aja turns around to see what Steve means, and she gasps with delight. She says nothing, but simply puts a hand to her core while beaming.</p><p>“I, uh, have no clue how to slow dance.” Eli admits.</p><p>“Here, just put your hands around my waist, and I’ll…” Krel gingerly moves Eli’s arms so that he’s got them wrapped around Krel’s waist, then he takes his own arms and drapes them around Eli’s shoulders. “There.”</p><p>“N-Now what?” Eli looks up at his significantly taller dance partner.</p><p>“Now… we just kind of go back and forth with the music.” Krel begins to sway back and forth, Eli in his grasp.</p><p>Their feet move from side to side, each taking baby steps to keep pace with the other. Eli’s smile grows wider while he watches Krel concentrate on his footwork.</p><p>“You’re good at this.” Eli remarks.</p><p>“Yeah, well, HUNDREDS of royal balls on Akiridion-5 hosted by my parents meant I had to learn how to dance outside of my preferred style.” Krel rolls his eyes at the memories of his mama and papá teaching both him and Aja the way to dance with a partner to a slow song.</p><p>“They’re paying off, that’s for sure.” Eli almost fumbles over his own two feet, but luckily Krel is there to tighten his grip and keep the shorter boy from falling.</p><p>Toby looks over from where he’s dancing with Darci. When he sees Eli and Krel, in each other’s arms, smiling and dancing together, he grins.</p><p>“Awesome saaaaaauce!” Toby cheers to himself. “You go, DJ Kleb!”</p><p>Krel clears his throat again.</p><p>“So… what was it that you wanted to ask me? Before we came over here, I mean.” Krel asks.</p><p>“O-Oh! Well, heh,” Eli rubs the back of his head. “I was… gonna ask you to dance.”</p><p>Krel can’t stop himself from laughing. Eli joins in. The two briefly separate in routine of their dance. Krel takes this opportunity to spin around in his dress. The lights from above shimmer down onto the dark blue dress, the end of it flows out in a perfect circle as Krel spins around a few times.</p><p>When he stops, he steps back towards Eli, who then also does a smaller twirl in his flowy skirt. Both of them smile and laugh while the music continues. When they come back together and place their hands back in the same positions, they don’t break eye contact.</p><p>“Hey--“ Krel begins, but stops.</p><p>“Yeah?” Eli tilts his head.</p><p>“Would you li-like-- KLEB… would you like to go out. With me. On a date. Together. The two of us.” Krel stammers.</p><p>“A-A date?” Eli’s breath hitches in his throat. “I’ve… never been on one. No one really looks at me like that around here.”</p><p>Krel notices a strand of hair falling into Eli’s face, and he brushes it back into place with his fingers.</p><p>“Well you’re the only person that I want to look at.”</p><p>“I’d love to go out with you. To… where?” Eli answers almost immediately.</p><p>“Aja told me about this place that serves the best milkshakes.” Krel replies, waving a hand through the air.</p><p>“Oooh, milkshakes sound amazing!” Eli nods happily. “It’s a date.”</p><p>“A date, yes.” Krel repeats, in a soft, fond way.</p><p>The moonlight begins to shine brighter through the gym windows. Eli’s face illuminates in the natural lunar glow. His glasses, his freckles, his eyes, his lips, he could see it all bright and clear.</p><p>“Eli, can I ask you one last thing?” Krel asks quickly.</p><p>“Oh! Uh, sure!” Eli nods.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p>The light dances across Eli’s face, and he’s silent for a few seconds.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Eli barely finishes the word when Krel rushes in. Their lips crash together, and both close their eyes to immerse themselves in the moment. Krel’s arms make their way around Eli’s waist, to which he lifts him off his feet and into the air. Krel spins them both around slowly, still not breaking their kiss.</p><p>“Don’t they need to breathe?!” Steve exclaims, watching the two boys not once break from each other.</p><p>At last, Krel ends their embrace. He sets Eli back down upright and lets the boy go.</p><p>“Heh, who brought fireworks?” Eli jokes quietly.</p><p>“You saw them, too?” Krel quirks one of his eyebrows, smiling.</p><p>Eli grabs Krel’s hands.</p><p>“I did.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kreli supremacy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>